1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent element deteriorates due to moisture absorption, and therefore needs to be covered by a sealing film for shielding from the atmosphere. The sealing film is formed to avoid terminals for electrical connection to the outside. Since the light-emitting element is moisture sensitive, it is desirable to avoid patterning the film by applying photolithography, which is a wet process.
When the sealing film is deposited by masking the region where the terminals are formed, a film material stacked on the mask is detached and serves as a foreign substance, thereby causing a problem of reduced yield. JP 2007-073353 A discloses to pattern a sealing film by dry etching using a metal mask. JP 2004-014236 A discloses to carry out dry etching using a passivation film as a mask for patterning an upper electrode, but does not describe the patterning of a sealing film.